The present invention relates to a ping-pong ball shooter. Generally, a conventional ping-pong ball shooter employs a ball-striking swinging mechanism with a torque spring to achieve the object of shooting balls. However, although such shooter has simple structure, the shooting path is too monotonous so that the user or trainee will feel bored will not obtain real game experience, and will even feel that such ping-pong shooter is useless. Some other types of conventional ping-pong ball shooters employ complex mechanically controlling devices to achieve various functions. However, such device must be operated by another person, are composed of many components and requires long assembling time so that the cost thereof is too high. Such devices can not be mass manufactured and widely used.